


Cuddle

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, canaryfire, crackship ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rory isn't a cuddler... But he's willing to try with Laurel (Canaryfire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

# CUDDLE (CANARYFIRE)

A smiling Laurel pulled strands of hair out of her eyes before looking at the man who’d just flopped onto a pillow beside her. Her whole body was still flushed and slightly trembling from the after-effects of an amazing orgasm she’d felt all the way down to the tips of her toes. Since they’d started this there’d been an unspoken rule that once finished they never lingered. If they were in her room he’d leave and vice-versa. Lately, despite their desire to not put labels on what they were, she found herself wanting to stay. The distance they’d put between them was suddenly unwanted and had her craving more. 

Oh, in no way did Laurel Lance imagine a future with Mick Rory. They were too different. He’d been a serial arsonist and she’d been an ADA who put people like him away. She’d been a hero and he’d been a villain. Now, she supposed his story had changed for the better. And technically she was supposed to be dead and had no life to get back to yet until a point of time could be determined for her safe arrival by Rip… _Still_ , it wasn’t like she wanted the whole package with him. She doubted he wanted the white picket-fence lifestyle. Right now, that wasn’t what she wanted either, but maybe… Maybe someday she’d want that.

“Yer thinkin’ pretty hard over there,” he said, making her look up into his serious brown eyes. He reached over and tapped that area between her eyebrows that felt tight and stressed. “Stop it.”

She laughed, swatting his hand away playfully before sitting up to let the sheet that’d barely been covering her in the first place fall away. She twisted, legs dangling over the side of the bed, and rose her arms up in a languid stretch that had her back and neck popping. She froze then relaxed when his warm hand came to rest on her shoulder, his thumb caressing the area just below her clavicle.

“You can stay if you want,” he said softly, making her look at him over her shoulder in surprise. “You don’t have to. Just sayin’ you don’t have to go.”

She searched his face for any sign that he was joking. All she read on it was sincerity as well as a bit of apprehension. As if he was afraid she’d turn him down. She nodded, hand going over his before pulling her legs back in to lay down next to him. 

“Okay.”

He pulled the sheet back up once she was settled. He kept his room warm enough it was all they needed. It wasn’t like Sara and Leonard’s room, which made her shiver every time she entered it. He kept it warm, which in a way made sense. Her legs tangled with his while her hand rest on his chest. The skin there was damaged from his burns but it never bothered her. She always made sure he knew that with each touch, caress, and kiss she placed there. 

“This okay?” she asked as he maneuvered around slightly. His free hand went over hers, thumb gliding over her knuckles. 

“Yeah,” he said, shifting again, making her laugh. “What?”

“You don’t cuddle much, do you?”

“…No.”

“If you need more space, Mick, let me know. We can sleep in the same bed and have space if you need it.”

“Maybe… can you lay on your side?” he asked. 

“Want me to be little spoon?” she asked, turning. She got comfortable and he followed. An arm wrapped around her waist and she pulled her hair to the side to keep it out of his face. “Better?”

“Mmm… Much.”

“Goodnight, Mick.”

“Goodnight, Pretty Bird.”

**END**


End file.
